Love once again
by DrusillaFireFox
Summary: Once there was a little boy named Seto that fell inlove with a girl Named Ebony in just a little time.
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!

Info about the show will be wrong in this. Like how Seto and Mokuba's parents die. And if the orphanage they went to was all boys or boys and girls. Ect.

--------------------------

Mokuba was sitting in his room looking at the ceiling. Wondering where Seto was. They were going home from were the battle city finals were. Slowly his eyelids got heavy, and closed.

--- Dream --- Mokuba's P.O.V

Seto was sick and I was playing in the sand. 3 boys, Nick, Jesse, and Sam, came up to me and stared to kick sand in my face. "Stop," I yelled. Usually Seto would stop them from picking on me but he was sick, and I don't want to get him out of bed.

"Stop! Nick, Sam, Jesse, what did my mom tell you guys about picking on the other kids?" the 3 boys heard that voice and ran the butts out of there and behind the building. A girl with long black hair was standing there; she walked over to me and sat on the sand with me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you. Who are you and how did you scare them away?"

"Do you know Ms. Love?"

I thought about it for a minute then remembered that she was one of the helpers here, "Yes"

"Well, I'm her daughter, Ebony. Nice to meet you," she put out her hand out and I took it and we stood up.

It was past a month that I met Ebony; Seto said she was nice, but refused to admit he liked her. Not even as a friend. When Seto and me were adopted, Ebony was sad.

Ebony hugged me, "Please be careful."

"I will," then I went into the limo.

Ebony walked over to Seto and said, "Don't you even dare to even think about hurting your little brother, EVER!"

"Why would I hurt him?"

"I don't know, but just don't," She hugged Seto and Seto surrendered and hugged her back. Finally, she let go of him. He turned to the limo and stared to walk to it. "Wait."

"What, I need to go," Seto said a little annoyed.

"Never mind." Seto just rolled his eyes and started walking to the limo again. "Wait, Seto, Wait."

"What!?!" Seto said.

Ebony ran up to Seto, kissed him on the cheek, and handed him something. Then she ran into the building. Seto just touched his cheek then put whatever Ebony handed him in his pocked. Driving away from the place I called home for 2 months, I couldn't help but to know that Ebony was in a corner crying.

--- End dream--- End Mokuba's P.O.V

Mokuba woke up with a knock on his door. "Mokuba,"came Yugi's voice.

"Yes"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes"


	2. Note: Dear Readers Not chapter

Dear readers,

I'm sorry about not updating, I'm kinda slow. Lol. I am going to my fathers house for a coupe of weeks, but while I am there I **_PROMISE_** to update **_ALL_** my fanfictions and my sequel to "Breath No More". However, you must wait a couple of weeks to read it because my father has no Internet access at his house.

I promise to write, check spelling, and check grammar for **_TWO_** chapters of **_EACH_** fanfiction. Also, I will make sure **_EACH_** chapter I will write, will be at least **_FOUR_** pages long most likely longer though.

Thank you for understanding, and being so polite about waiting.

DrusillaFireFox


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I'M BACK! MAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, I am sorry, updating is taking so long. In addition, I know you all are tired of hearing my excuses for not writing, so I'm not even going into it. Lets just say (for the sake of argument) that I'm a bad person and haven't updated when I said it would only take my a few weeks. Lol. Ok, no, I don't want to be flamed. But hopefully you all haven't given up on me yet, because I would be very sad.

However, I am back. Overall, it feels great. I love writing; it gives me something to do and pulls me out of reality for a period of time.

Ok, enough of all that sappy stuff…. The new chapters will be up probably a day after this letter is posted, so hold tight for about one more day.

Thank you all so much,

DrusillaFireFox

PS- If you want to tell me to update faster for later chapters, mail me at gaiaonline my name is Mayumi-Pendragon.


End file.
